The House Carpenter
by AriTeir
Summary: Non canon. The Gaang celebrate their own version of music night at the western air temple. Aang and Toph have too much sugar, The Duke knows drinking songs and Zuko sings a ballad.


Understanding

The house Carpenter

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or 'The house Carpenter' the song which this fic is named after

Zuko, now realized that telling the Avatar and his friends about Music night had been a mistake. He wasn't even sure how he had told them. It wasn't the sort of thing the banished prince of the fire nation bought up in everyday conversation.

"Oh and by the way when I was chasing the Avatar around the globe my uncle forced me to play the sungi horn on the ships music night"

No definitely not something Zuko would make a point of working into a conversation. But it must have slipped out somewhere because before Zuko had even realized what he had actually said or had even registered that he had in fact said it, Aang leapt up in a swirl of air obviously inspired as he announced:

"That's what we should do, have a music night!"

Surprisingly enough the others all went for it. With Sokka stating that he would take any excuse for a celebration, Katara agreed that as a group they did need to have activities that didn't include training and chores, something fun. Toph was in it for the sheer joy of hearing the others embarrass themselves and Teo Haru and The Duke being the amalgam of background figures that they were (Zuko unashamedly admitted that he hardly paid them any attention) all said it would be fun. And so it was decided on the next Tuesday Team Avatar would have their first music night.

For the next week it was all anyone could talk about. Toph and Aang went on a quest throughout the western air temple in search of musical instruments. Sokka could be found perched over a sheet of paper an ink brush, complete with the ink on it's tip pressed against his chin in a thoughtful manner as he tried to write a song. He claimed to have experience in the area of poetry, and that was close enough to songwriting right? The Duke Teo and Haru were for the first time since Zuko had known them talking about something other than explosives. Their efforts were instead focused on putting together a piece the three of them could play with Teo and Haru arguing over local folk songs and The Duke breaking in to suggest drinking songs he had picked up somewhere, there seemed to be no end to the list. Even Katara usually the most practical and down to earth member of the team had allowed herself to be swept up in the festivities. Either that or she had been replaced with an imposter. Zuko was more partial to the second theory, there was after all no way the real Katara would even consider using up so much of their supplies on one nights meal. He did have to admit though it was nice to see her without her forehead scrunched up in concern while she double checked everything three times.

And all too quickly the fateful night arrived. Teo and Haru had hung blankets in front of one of the temples many extensive archways in an effort to create a back drop of sorts. Katara presented the group with a feast. Zuko admittedly thought they were all taking it just a little to far, music night on the ship for him had been little more than another excuse to sit in his cabin and brood. And while his uncle and the men enjoyed it they hardly made this bigger deal of it.

But he just couldn't bring himself to spoil the group's fun. Not when The Duke was play wrestling for a leg of sparrowhare meat with Sokka and Aang and Toph were tossing lychee nuts at each other and laughing hysterically when one hit it's designated target. Teo was cheering on Sokka and The Dukes mock fight, Haru however seemed to have picked The Duke as his champion. And most importantly of all Katara was smiling really smiling. Not the brave faced fake smile Zuko had seen grace her face on so many occasions or the smirk she wore after dishing out another heaping of revenge on him. No this was a real smile complete with laughter.

Haru, The Duke and Teo were the first act of the evening, Toph quickly referred to it as the comedy portion of the evening. And it was pretty comical, Zuko had to admit, watching the three of them try to stay in tune together when their voices were at such different pitches. Plus every now and again The Duke would break into a stanza of one of the many drinking songs he knew. After The trio had finished their performance it was Sokka's turn. Aang and Toph snickered as he strode onto the makeshift stage which was little more than a piece of flooring that Haru had raised.

"Uhh hi everybody"

The water tribe boy said nervously.

"Hello Sokka"

Toph and Aang chorused before breaking down into another fit of hyperactive giggles. Katara glared at them.

"Uhh anyway I was gonna write a song or something but uhhh turns out nothing rhymes with Orange. Soo I decided to go with an old favorite feel free to jump in"

Sokka grinned took a deep breath, clenched his eyes shut before snapping them open and beginning.

"Two lovers

Forbidden from one another

A war divides their people

And the mountains divide them apart

Built a path to be together…"

At this point he broke off to mutter something about not knowing the words

"But then it goes"

Sokka took a deep breath and when he started the next part of the song his voice was joined by Katara's and Aang's.

"Secret Tunnel! Secret Tunnel! Through the mountain"

by this point everyone had joined in and with a start Zuko realized that his voice joined the others.

"Secret, Secret, Tunnel!"

They all collapsed into fits of laughter as the song ended and Sokka dropped to his knees and slid forward on the 'stage' with a cry of

"And diiieee!"

Toph decided that Sokka was in fact the comedy portion of the night. She and Aang were practically crying from laughing so much. Zuko had a sneaking suspicion they had eaten too much of the candied ginger preserve they had found in one of the temples store rooms and had too much sugar in them. Uncle had always had warnings about the consequences of not balancing foods and their flavors, as well as temperatures. Of course Zuko himself didn't have to much to worry about. There was no way he was going to trust an at the very least hundred year old preserve to be safe to consume. This was the Fire Nation, did anyone have any idea how quickly food went off here?

Next was Katara's turn. Although she tried to weasel her way out of it. In the end Toph pushed her up onto the stage.

"Whoo go Katara!"

Aang yelled

Katara sang a water tribe song about the sister tribes and their gatherings on the full moon. It was a nice song and Katara's voice was sweet but it was clear to Zuko who as a member of the royal family had seen countless professional performances that she really had no idea what she was doing. He felt angry with himself for being so condescending. It was still a beautiful performance, and Zuko felt that for all their countless years of voice training the singers at the palace couldn't have delivered the song in the same raw, emotional way that Katara did.

Toph and Aang their faces still flushed from laughing so much took their turn next. Aang produced a bangdi flute from his robes while Toph ducked behind the blankets that made the backdrop and returned with a large tanggu drum. And then they began. Aang played the flute at a high wavering pitch while Toph kept a low steady beat on the drum. Both sounds contradicted each other in a way that made them sound like a symphony. It was entirely unexpected that such tempos could work to together as well as they did. The piece they played wasn't anything Zuko recognized, and after a few years of weekly music nights he could confidently say that there weren't many songs he was unfamiliar with. Perhaps the two of them had written the song themselves. They finished to applause as Katara began gathering up the leftovers from the meal she had prepared. She was about to ask for help with the dishes when Aang spoke up.

"Music night's not over yet, Zuko hasn't preformed anything."

Zuko felt his good ear go hot as everyone stared at him expectantly.

"I can't play anything"

He said quickly.

"So sing something"

The Duke told him.

"I really don't know any good songs"

"Are you kidding me all that time at sea and you didn't pick up a single song!"

Sokka exclaimed

"Yeah Zuko you gotta know something!"

"We all went now it's your turn"

"Don't be such a sissy Sparky"

The comments flew from left right and center as Teo, Haru, The Duke, Sokka, Toph and Aang all came closer. Zuko realized that watching the festivities from a corner was perhaps a bad idea as now with everyone crowding around him he was completely trapped

"Fine alright I'll sing!"

The stage, although it wasn't very high or for that matter distinguishable from the ground still made Zuko feel unnerved as he stood on it. He could see everyone's faces. The Duke was rubbing his eyes in sleepily, Zuko thought he was doing well usually he would have collapsed on the nearest soft spot to sleep about half an hour ago. Toph and Aang their giggles ceased for the moment looked up at him in anticipation. Zuko could clearly see from where he was standing that they were passing pieces of candies ginger to each other Sokka was leaning over at Teo and Haru Zuko could almost make out his lip movements, something along the lines of 'This oughta be good.' And Katara had paused in collecting up the dirty dishes, she was staring at him her face blank of any malice Zuko was certain would be there. Well this was it he told himself taking a deep breath and beginning

"Well met, well met my own true love

Well met well met cried she

I've just returned from the south, south sea

And it's all for the love of thee

I could have married a king's daughter there

She would have married me

But I have forsaken my king's daughter there

And it's all for the love of thee

If you could have married a kings daughter there

I'm sure you're the one to blame

For I am married to the house carpenter

And I'm sure he's a fine young man

Forsake forsake your house carpenter

And come along with me

I'll take you where the green grass grows

On the shores of sunny Kyoshi

So up she picked her babies three

Gave them kisses one two three

Saying "Take good care of your daddy while I'm gone

And keep him good company"

They were sailing about two weeks

I'm sure it was not three

When the youngest of the girls she came on deck

Saying she wants company

Are you weeping for your house and your home?

Is that where you long to be?

No I'm not weeping for my house carpenter I'm weeping for my babies three

What are those hills yonder my love

They look as white as snow

Those are the hills of heaven my love

You and I'll never know

What are those hills yonder my love

They look as dark as night

Those are the hills of hellfire my love

Where you and I will unite

Twice around went the gallant ship

"I'm sure it was not three

When the ship all of a sudden it sprung a leek

And drifted to the bottom of the sea"

The room fell silent. And Zuko had to admit he felt more than just a little uncomfortable with everyone just sitting there staring at him. This was why he hated music night! Well this and Zuko wasn't at the best of times a musical person. Sokka was the first to speak,

"That's it? You spent all those years at sea and you don't even know a proper sailor song? Come on you must have something a little more you know…exciting"

"Yeah that was pretty mushy"

Toph agreed

"Good story though, the woman ran away from her husband to be with another man and drowned"

Aang explained

"That's not a good story, it's tragic"

Teo argued

"It's a good representation of morals"

Haru put in.

"Well I think it was beautiful"

Katara announced. Zuko looked at her she was standing just to the side of the group with The Duke fast asleep in her arms. She offered a smile.

"A lovely performance"

She said. The others reluctantly agreed with her that even though their feelings towards the song were varied Zuko had done an excellent job of presenting it.

Aang and Toph suddenly very tired decided to go to be the first to head off to bed. Katara took the jar of candied ginger off them. Sokka, Teo and Haru also left their conversation had once again turned to explosives. Leaving Katara alone with The Duke placed awkwardly in on her hip, which he was definitely to big for as she tried to tidy the hall they had used. She didn't want to leave any food uncovered in case the hermit bugs got to it but it was hardly the easiest thing to do while holding a child.

"Here let me take him"

Up until she heard his voice Katara had been certain that Zuko had left the hall with the rest of the group. He obviously hadn't.

"I'm fine I'm almost finished here"

"His rooms before mine I can drop him off on the way. Yours is on the other side of the temple"

It was true Katara had chosen a room near to where Aang had said a river flowed under the mountains, just to be near to water. It was stifling really not being close to her element. Oh sure she could take water from the air, like that witch Hama had shown her and the temple had fountains and wells. But the lack of a body of a visible body of water made Katara feel a little nervous. So she took the next best thing, a room where if she lay on the floor with her ear pressed to the stone tiles she could almost make out the sound of the water rushing somewhere below her. Of course when asked why her room was so far out of the way she stated a love of personal space. Didn't want the others to think she was going crazy. Zuko did have a point though. His room was closer to the one The Duke slept in.

"Fine take him"

Awkwardly the two teens maneuvered the sleeping boy away from Katara's hip and into Zuko's arms.

"Take his shoes and helmet off before you put him to bed"

Katara ordered as the banished prince left with The Duke slumped against his chest. With a sight she turned back to the task at hand, humming as she worked.

"Well met, well met…"

Well I suck. Not my best work I'll admit but I've been inspired to write this for so long.

STORY NOTES

Sungi horn: Often spelt Tsungi this fictional instrument was first introduced in the episode 'The waterbending scroll' according to Iroh Zuko knows how to play it.

Music night: A tradition aboard Zuko's ship, his distaste of it is no secret.

Secret tunnel!: A song preformed by the hippies from the episode 'The cave of two lovers' telling the story of the tunnels Oma and Shu used to meet.

Poetry: As shown in the episode 'The Tales of Ba Sing Se' Sokka is a proficient poet.

Rhymes: It is a fact that no word in the English language rhymes with orange.

Drinking songs: I have no idea how old The Duke actually is but growing up around characters such as Pipsqueak, Sneers and Jet he must have picked a few colourful songs up.

Bangdi: A Chinese flute also known as a Dizi

Tanggu: A large Chinese drum.

The House Carpenter: A traditional Irish ballad there are many versions of this song. Bob Dylan sang the one I have presented. I have made some changes to adapt it to the Avatar universe. The most noticeable being the use of Kyoshi. Originally Italy was uses. Also rather than saying 'South' sea the original says 'Salt' If you happen to know the location of the Salt sea I would be interested to know where it is.

Candied ginger: Much like glace cherries candied ginger can be purchased just about anywhere now days. It is also a sweet I imagine would have been available in the time frame of Avatar. If it could really be preserved for a hundred years I have no idea, stranger things have happened.

Anyway that is all let me know what you thought. I accept criticism just please make it constructive and be polite.


End file.
